


Hopeful Temptations

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Insecurity, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Tony Stark, Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony sees Loki's Jotun form when a battle goes wrong and Loki is certain it will ruin everything: their relationship, his happiness and Tony's desire for him.Unless, he can act fast. He needs to convince Tony to forget what he's seen. Surely, he can salvage something? He just needs to help Tony find him attractive again.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 56
Kudos: 645





	Hopeful Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Although not hugely sexually descriptive, I figured, better safe then sorry? So it's rated M ^^;

**1.**

When Tony saw him in his jotun form, Loki expected everything to fall apart. How could Tony stay with a monster? How could Tony look at him and still find him _attractive?_

Yet, despite the odds (and once the battle was fought), Tony didn’t flinch or shy from his touch. He asked if Loki was okay, he kissed Loki despite the horror he had witnessed.

Tony acted like he still loved him – but Loki could not believe it was that simple. Perhaps his love could not be so easily swayed, but attraction? That could fade, and Tony was known for taking hundreds of lovers. He had his pick of Midgardians.

Loki had never been concerned by that, but now, after what Tony had seen? After what must undoubtably be a horrific image burned into Tony’s mind? Loki needed to fix it.

Their entire relationship could unravel if he wasn’t quick to act. 

He needed Tony to see him anew. He needed Tony to _desire_ him – and, Loki had the perfect solution.

When Tony arrived in their bedroom that night, Loki was already waiting. The lights were off but when Tony turned them on, he found Loki on the bed.

Tony’s eyes widened and he looked Loki over from head-to-toe.

Gone were Loki’s preferred _green_ and gold and in its place was _red_ and gold. It wasn’t just the colour that had changed, Loki had on a shirt proudly declaring ‘ _I Am Iron Man’s_ ’ while his pants declared him ‘ _property of Stark Industries_ ’.

His heart was racing with lingering nerves, worried that Tony would not _want_ to claim him anymore - but some of his worry was eased by the darkening of Tony’s eyes. The mortal, much like Loki, had always been possessive of the ones he called _his_.

“Loki,” Tony whispered, his voice lowering with noticeable interest. “What are you… what is this?”

Loki’s hopes rose, even as he hid all his insecurity by a sly smile and languid sprawl. 

“I’m showing appreciation of my lover.” Loki held out his hand, and lowered his voice to a purr. “Why don’t you come and show me how lucky I am to share the bed of the famous _Tony Stark_.”

His words were designed to tug at his lover’s ego, yet, at the same time, they were words Loki _believed_.

He was lucky, _beyond_ lucky, to have Tony as his lover – and he would make sure to prove it. He would make sure to erase the sight of his jotun skin from Tony’s mind until all he could remember were sights far more palatable.

And as Tony came forward, taking his hand and pressing their lips together, Loki felt some more of his confidence return.

Because, if this all worked according to his plan, Loki would be able to keep the man that he loved.

* * *

**2.**

It was not solved in a single night; how could it be? Loki had known what lurked beneath his skin for years, and even he flinched at the memory of what he was.

Loki hadn’t planned to give his lover a single image to hold onto. Tony deserved to be with someone who made his pulse race and his cock harden. Loki would see to it that Tony had such reactions around him.

Loki would give his lover a feast of the senses until Loki’s jotun visage was a distant memory.

It was why Loki’s second choice was one he knew his lover would approve of; Tony had seen him in the suit only once and had pleaded with him to wear it.

Loki had refused in the past; Midgardian fashion was not his preference (and it was amusing to tease his lover).

He had no such plans tonight. 

His lover had been at Stark Industries board meetings all day, and when Tony walked into the penthouse, he found Loki wearing a black suit.

Tony froze. “Is that…”

“The suit you’ve pleaded to undress me from? Yes.”

Tony swallowed noticeably. “And I… can?”

Loki’s smile softened. Tony had desire in his eyes and hope in his voice; Tony _wanted_ this, wanted _him_. Loki felt the terror that still lingered around his heart loosen a fraction more.

“Yes, Tony.” He held his hands out. “You may do what you wish with me, tonight.”

Tony beamed and his gaze finally drew from Loki’s suit to his face. His eyes were full of amusement and affection as he walked close. “Oh, you’re going to regret giving such an open statement by the end of the night.”

But, Loki knew he wouldn’t. How could he regret giving Tony something he wanted? How could he regret an action that further convinced his lover to stay with him?

* * *

**3.**

The next one was trickier. 

It had been a little over a week since Tony had seen his monstrous skin. Things were going well; Loki was feeling hopeful that his plan was working. The black suit had made another appearance during that time and he made sure to wear the Stark Industries pants to bed. It often meant Tony would slide a hand down his pants. Loki didn’t mind; it meant Tony continued to desire him.

But, earlier today they had been called out for another battle; a fight that might bring Loki’s true skin to mind.

Loki wanted to resolve the problem before it could arise.

Tony adored his Aesir skin, and that meant, Loki would present that very image for the man to enjoy.

When Tony stepped into their bedroom that night, it was a different room he saw. Loki had modelled it off his old Asgardian chambers. Tony was looking around in a mixture of confusion and fascination. Loki had been watching from the bathroom but he pulled in a careful breath and stepped into the room.

“Prince Anthony,” Loki said, making his lover startle and look at him.

Tony’s eyes widened; Loki was in full Asgardian finery. It was the royal luxury he rarely wore outside of court and with a flick of his fingers, Anthony’s clothes changed to match. Loki’s were in green, gold and black, but he allowed Tony’s to show gold, red and brown. They were clothing he would love to see his lover wear should they ever take a trip to Asgard.

It was unlikely, but Loki had told enough stories that he knew Tony would love to visit. He also knew that Tony would enjoy this game. He’d joked about it in the past.

" _Imagine if we’d met on Asgard_ ", Tony had teased. _"Prince Loki and Prince Anthony."_

 _"You are not a prince"_ , Loki had argued.

" _Details_ ," Tony dismissed. They’d been lying in bed months ago. Tony had shifted to better look at him, his expression soft. " _We’d be lovers and you’d have one of the most eligible princes in the realms in love with you. Everyone would be jealous and I’d be oblivious, because all I would see was you._ "

Loki had scoffed at the time, rolling his eyes despite the warmth in his chest.

Now, Loki was creating that very fantasy, not only for Tony, but in the hopes of proving something he still feared deep down.

His smile was nervous as he said, “I hope you do not mind the presumption.”

Tony looked away from the outfit he was fingering to catch Loki’s eyes. He had a small frown, but it soon cleared and he smiled and walked over. He took Loki’s hand the moment he reached him.

“Of course, I don’t mind. This is amazing.”

“Then you…” Loki swallowed. “You still wish to play this game?”

“Game?”

“That we are princes.” He tried not to hold his breath. “That we are in love.”

Tony looked amused. “Still not getting the _game_ part of it, Lokes. We are in love, and as I’ve told you before.” He winked. “I’m practically a prince on Earth so apart from me being from-”

Loki interrupted Tony by pressing his lips to the other man’s in a kiss. Tony made a sound of surprise but kissed back. Loki wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist and tugged him even closer.

He had Tony’s love. It wasn’t too late; his visage still hadn’t drawn Tony away.

Loki tried not to shudder as he tightened his grip on the other man. He broke the kiss despite not wanting to part for a moment. He rested their foreheads together before asking, “Shall we play, then, my handsome prince?”

He could hear the smile in Tony’s voice. “I’m still not convinced it’s a _game_ ,” Tony teased. “But, yeah. Let’s have sex on an illusionary planet. Sounds like fun to me.” His eyes were dancing with amusement. “Should I call you, ‘ _my prince_ ’?”

Loki groaned and kissed Tony again.

And by the end of the night, he wasn’t sure if it was Tony’s fantasy that had been lived out or his own, but he couldn’t bring himself to complain. Tony was curled up against his chest, his eyes closed as he slept soundly.

Stroking over the other man’s back and through his hair, Loki still felt unsure, but he was willing to take a greater risk.

Tony found him sexually attractive in clothes; now he needed to see if bare skin would be enough, or if it would remind him too much of the blue that lurked beneath.

* * *

**4.**

Loki was worried, although he tried not to show it.

He told himself it would be alright if Tony refused him like this. Tony loved him, and Tony could find him attractive as long as they played their games. It wasn’t ideal, but it was better than he had ever hoped once Tony saw the truth.

Loki set it up up for the middle of the day; plenty of time to fix things if it went wrong. He asked JARVIS to bring Tony up from his lab. He didn’t know what JARVIS had said, but Tony was in the penthouse within five minutes.

He heard his lover’s footsteps and tried to calm his breathing. Loki pulled on a smirk that hid all his fears.

Tony stepped into the room to find him laying naked on the bed – only, there was chocolate artistically splayed across his skin. He’d covered himself in his lover’s favourite brand.

Tony stilled in the doorway, his eyes travelling over Loki’s skin hungrily.

“You know,” Tony said, his voice low, and sending a jolt of relief through Loki’s chest. “If this is your plan to get me to take meal breaks, I could get behind that.”

It was an opening to offer something else. 

“You can get behind it,” Loki suggested. “If that’s what you prefer.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “You mean…?”

“Yes.”

“God,” Tony’s voice was a groan and he walked over to the bed. He crouched down beside Loki, his hand coming up to run reverently over the part of Loki’s skin not coated in chocolate. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Loki’s smile couldn’t hide all his uncertainty. “Nothing good, I’m sure.” He lifted his hand and stroked Tony’s cheek, smearing a small amount of chocolate. “It is I who am the lucky one.”

Tony turned his head, pressing a kiss to Loki’s fingers before flicking his tongue over the knuckle. Loki’s cock twitched, his interest growing at the feeling—yet, Tony pulled back far too soon.

He brought up his hand and linked their fingers. His smile was soft as he said, “We’re both lucky, Lokes.”

He leant down and brushed their mouths together; Loki tasted chocolate and Tony and sighed.

When they pulled back, Tony offered him a grin. “I hope you’re going to be patient, babe. I’ve got a lot of chocolate to lick up.” His ran his eyes over Loki’s body, lingering on his cock. His smirk turned wicked. “And I think I’ll save that for last.”

Loki let out a frustrated groan, but it was mostly for show. He could see the desire in Tony’s eyes and the way his pants were tightening over a bulge.

Tony found him attractive and wanted to run his mouth over his body. Perhaps the chocolate played some part, but Loki knew that most of it was him.

Loki would let Tony do anything he desired as long as it was _him_ that Tony still wanted.

* * *

**5.**

On his last test, Loki felt more assured. He felt like his old self as he walked into the bedroom from their bathroom. Tony was already sitting on the bed and he glanced up with a smile that slackened when he caught sight of Loki.

Loki leant against the doorframe. His sleep pants were low on his hips and he wore a green and gold scarf; but the part that held Tony’s attention were the horns on his head. His _battle horns_ , and an item Tony had made many a salacious comment about.

Tony swallowed a few times before he could speak.

“I thought you said they had a time and place.” He swallowed again. “And that place wasn’t the bedroom.”

“Perhaps I changed my mind,” Loki said, moving from the wall and walking closer. “Perhaps, I want to see what it would be like to have you ride me.” He smirked. “While using my horns for balance.”

Tony let out a soft groan. “Fuck, you’re killing me.”

“Oh, I hope not,” Loki said, coming to stand beside his lover. He brushed his fingers over Tony’s cheek. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Tony smiled even as his hand came to Loki’s hip. The other gripped the end of Loki’s scarf, his fingers curling around the material.

“You know, I feel a little spoiled, all these things you’ve been giving me lately.” 

Fear flooded Loki, but he hurriedly pushed it down and kept his smile and body relaxed. He didn’t dare to bring it up; if Tony had moved past what he had seen, Loki could do it too. He could also reward his lover for going above and beyond what Loki had ever dreamed.

“Perhaps I am spoiling you,” Loki admitted, still stroking Tony’s cheek. “But you are important to me, and I want you to be happy.”

Tony smiled. It was a small expression but it lit up his eyes with fondness and warmth. 

“You do that anyway, Lokes.”

The soft, honest confession meant the world to Loki and he bent down to steal Tony’s lips. He also pushed his lover back on the bed and covered him with his upper body—and if his kiss wasn’t enough to assure Tony the feeling was mutual, he broke the kiss and dropped down on his knees. Tony leant up on his elbows, his eyes already dilating with desire.

He reached for Tony’s pants and said with a smirk, “Best find a good grip, Tony.”

Tony swallowed and his hands came to wrap around the horns. Loki felt satisfaction and love flood his chest as his attention turned to his lover’s hard cock.

He would never grow tired of bringing his lover to the very peak of pleasure—of watching him fall into waves of bliss, shouting Loki’s name the entire time.

Loki had feared he had lost it, but now, despite every odd, it seemed he had managed to hold onto Tony after all.

Relief had never tasted so sweet.

* * *

**+1**

Tony desired him; Loki knew this. He had ample proof, but he still made sure to keep Tony engaged whenever they were in their bedroom. Loki didn’t want to give Tony a chance to doubt him (or remember). It had been almost a month, but Loki still couldn’t fully relax his guard.

He dreaded winter and was hoping he could convince Tony to spend the season in his warmer home beside the beach. The less reminders the better.

Loki hadn’t bridged the subject yet, knowing how much Tony loved living in New York, but he still had a few months before the season began. He could wait.

Currently, he was in the penthouse, sitting on the sofa and reading a book. He was engrossed in the story, enjoying the way Midgardians weaved tales, even when they had ludicrous concepts about magic or space travel. 

He noticed Tony enter the room, even if he wasn’t truly aware of it. He was too well-trained not to notice—but he also categorised Tony as someone he could trust. He didn’t react—at least, not until Tony climbed into his lap.

Loki jerked and moved the book away on instinct. Tony leant in and kissed him; the action was amorous and the way he rolled his hips had Loki groan and arch into his lover. 

Tony pulled back too soon. “Fuck, you’re hot.”

Tony kissed Loki’s neck, but the words made Loki frown in confusion. “What?”

“You. Are. Fucking. Gorgeous.” He punctuated each word with a kiss or nibble of Loki’s skin.

Normally, it would be enough to have Loki encouraging each action, but the words left him unbalanced.

“Why?” He asked, trying to work out what had done it.

His question made Tony pause and pull back. He looked equally befuddled. “Um. Because you just are?”

Loki still couldn’t understand it—how did Tony think that, knowing what lay beneath? He would never _complain_ about the good fortune that gained him this, but Loki didn’t understand it.

Some of his confusion must have shown as Tony frowned and once his mind was turned to the problem, it didn’t take long for the mortal to figure it out.

“Wait… is _that_ why you did all those things a few weeks ago? Why you’re still doing things?” His expression looked horrified. “Did I do something to make you think I didn’t-”

“No!” Loki hurried to interject. He dropped his book and cupped Tony’s cheeks. “No, you never once implied that.” He swallowed. “In fact, you have done the opposite, despite all my worst fears.”

Tony continued to look concerned. “But, Loki. I don’t get it? Why would you think that? What changed?”

How could he not have realised?

Loki’s smile was tremulous. “Surely, there can be no confusion?” He stroked his thumb over Tony’s cheek. “You saw what is beneath my skin.”

Tony still looked confused before, suddenly, realisation swept over him. “Wait… you’re talking about what happened in that battle? When you went…”

“Yes,” Loki looked away, unable to hold Tony’s gaze. “When you saw.”

“Oh, shit. Loki, babe.” Tony cupped his cheeks and turned his face so they were holding one another’s eyes. Tony’s gaze was beseeching. “It didn’t change how I saw you or how I felt about you. I wish you’d said something.” Tony leant forward and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you. I don’t need you to dress up or add chocolate. I just need _you_ however you feel comfortable looking.”

Loki’s breath hitched. He knew every word was true; Tony would never lie to him about something like this. He _meant_ it and Loki closed his eyes when they started to sting.

“I love you,” Loki said, his voice rough. “But, what you saw. It…”

“Wasn’t horrible, or ugly or any of the things you’re thinking.” Tony kissed him gently. “Nothing changed for me, and nothing will. You’re everything I could ever want or need.”

Loki shuddered, feeling a weight fall off his shoulders and heart. He wrapped his arms tightly around Tony and pulled him even closer. It forced them to rearrange, but it ended with Tony’s face pressed against his neck and Loki’s buried in his hair.

Tony pressed soft kisses to his skin and Loki tried not to hold Tony so tight it would hurt him.

And, perhaps he should have trusted Tony enough to ask, but Loki hadn’t been willing to take the risk. The sight of a jotun would send most people running and shrivel up any desire they had; but Tony loved and wanted him regardless.

Loki still couldn’t understand it, but he knew it was _true_ , and that was more than enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously it takes a lot of work and talking for things to get anywhere near "better" for Loki in regards to his jotun skin. I just wanted to write the feels and Loki's attempts to sway Tony when he didn't need swaying. Idk. I just hope you liked the feels? ^^;


End file.
